Rocky Wiki:Simplified Ruleset
ROCKY WIKI COMMANDMENTS # Be bold in updating pages. After all, this is a wiki. Encourage others, including those who disagree with you, likewise to be bold. # Be civil to other users at all times. # When in doubt, take it to the talk page.We have all the time in the world. Mutual respect is the guiding behavioural principle of Wikia and, although everyone knows that their writing may be edited mercilessly, it is easier to accept changes if the reasons for them are understood. If you discuss changes on the article's talk (or discussion) page before you make them, you should reach consensus faster and happier. # Respect Copyright. Wikia uses the GNU Free Documentation License. Everything you contribute must be compatible with that license. # Decent edit summaries and clear and transparent explanations are universally appreciated. Other editors need to understand your process, and it also helps you yourself to understand what you did after a long leave of absence from an article. Please state what you changed and why. If the explanation is too long, add more on the discussion page. # Assume good faith; in other words, try to consider the person on the other end of the discussion is a thinking, rational being who is trying to positively contribute to the project — unless, and only unless, you have firm, solid, and objective proof to the contrary. Merely disagreeing with you is no such proof. # Particularly, do not revert good faith edits. Reverting is a little too powerful sometimes. Do not succumb to the temptation, unless you are reverting very obvious vandalism. If you really cannot stand something, revert once, with an edit summary you deem to be appropriate. # No personal attacks. Do not write that user such and so is an idiot, or insult him/her (even if (s)he is an idiot). Instead, explain what they did wrong, why it is wrong, and how to fix it. If possible, fix it yourself (but see above). # Sign your posts on talk pages using ~~~~ which gets replaced by your username and timestamp when you hit submit. But do not sign on mainspace articles. # Use the preview button; it prevents edit conflicts. # Everything you post must be true and verifiable. Do not copy from other sites. # Always cite and give credit to your sources, even if in the public domain. When making citations from books, users are encouraged to find additional online sources that provide easy verification. # Any content you create or change (including edits, new pages, images and links) must be informative, family-friendly, clean, concise, and without gossip or foul language. # Do not post personal opinion on an encyclopaedia entry. Opinions can be posted on Talk:pages or on debate or discussion pages. Advertisements are prohibited. # The operation of unauthorised wiki-bots is prohibited. # Unproductive activity, such as 90% talk page edits and only 10% quality edits to wiki articles, may result in blocking of the account. Edits which violate these rules will be deleted. Users who violate the rules repeatedly will be blocked. Administrators have discretion to act on matters not specifically mentioned here, such as vandalism and sock-puppets. It's important to have fun, but try to make sure those around you have fun as well!